


Better With You

by Roannieeeee



Series: IwaHina [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Growing Up, M/M, Model!Hinata, POV Hinata Shouyou, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Self-Love, finding yourself, petty Hinata, someone love Hinata back please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roannieeeee/pseuds/Roannieeeee
Summary: Having given all the love that he can, Hinata Shouyou had enough.So he took a gamble.Might just be the best decision of his life.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: IwaHina [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091864
Comments: 11
Kudos: 115





	Better With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReychieCakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReychieCakes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [alone is safer than with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333428) by [ReychieCakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReychieCakes/pseuds/ReychieCakes). 



> I just....Hinata is such a sunshine and I want him to be happy so here!  
> Also, I am a simp for Iwaizumi soooooo. 
> 
> Thank you for ReychieCakes for allowing me to put a spin to this! Please read their story "Alone is safer than with you" before this one! 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333428

That was the problem, wasn't it? 

He was just Hinata Shouyou. He was their lifeboat in the sinking ship they called life. 

All these love to give, but he never received the love that he needs. 

Looking up at the starlit sky above him, he decided to take a gamble. 

A gamble that would turn out to be the best decision ever. 

* * *

He left Japan with all his savings, half of his wardrobe and the approvals and blessings of the people that mattered the most to him.

He came back with more than he could ever need, five years later. 

"Nii-chan!" Natsu screamed as soon as she saw the unfamiliar but familiar figure of her older brother. It has been five years since they last saw each other, and she truly missed him. 

"Natsu! Oh look at you! You've grown!" Hinata said as he gave his sister a hug. 

"Me? Look at you! You're so different now, Nii-chan." Natsu retorted, leading her brother to where her brother's friends waited for him. 

And different he looked, indeed. He was taller with the height of 5'9, and his lean but toned body was the complete opposite of his partner's hulking form. His facial structure was more defined, showing the sharp curve of his jaw and his high cheekbones quite well. His previously fluffy ginger hair was hidden from sight easily due to the undercut he now sported. He wasn't shy with wearing makeup either, loving the way a simple stroke of eyeliner could accentuate his eye shape. His clothes screamed _rich_ and he could see people glance at him before whispering to whoever they were with. 

Perks of being a model, he thinks. 

"Hinata? Is that really you?" A deep voice asks, and Hinata looked up to see his friends, looking at him with dropped jaws. It made him laugh, honestly. 

"Hey! How are you all doing? Why are you gawking? Didn't we face time just last week?" Hinata said as he stood in front of them with teasing smile. Natsu quickly scrambled away with a squeal as her brother got _smothered_ in hugs. 

"Alright, alright. Y'all are heavy so get off. We have things to do before tonight so let's go!" Hinata said as he tried to peel his friends' arms around him, one at a time, reminding them of the exact reason he was back in his homeland. 

_A fucking Volleyball Reunion._

* * *

He wouldn't have joined this stupid event if it wasn't for his partner's nagging. 

But honestly, Hinata could not help but indulge the man. He's so irrevocably gone for his lover that he would suffer through whatever the night might bring. 

And that's exactly why he was standing in front of a hotel, dressed in a semi casual attire of grey pants, a tucked-in emerald green button up and a dark grey trench coat. His ginger hair is brushed back and away from his face save for a few strands.

The instigators of the reunion decided that renting a hotel's restaurant as well as a few rooms would be the best course of action for this night. It seemed that they knew just how rowdy things can get. 

With his head held high, he walked into the venue, ignoring the gasping that some employees have let out upon his appearance. His arrival caused a few wolf whistles and mutterings, and he could see his friends' hidden smirks. 

"Hello there hottie. Are you lost?" A voice said beside him, and by his luck, it just had to be the flirty Oikawa Tooru. Tilting his head, Hinata caught someone's smirk at the corner of his eyes and decided to take the chance. 

"Come on now, Grand King. Surely you still remember this face? I'm not that easy to forget, am I?" Hinata said with a teasing tone. He could see when his words clicked in people's mind because he could not hold a smirk back when jaws started to drop. 

"C-chibi Chan?!" Oikawa squeaked out, causing Hinata to chuckle as he walked towards his close friends. Hinata could see Kageyama and Atsumu's eyes on him, and it made him raise his right brow before shrugging it off. 

"Well, Shouyou. Are you done making a spectacle? Would you like a drink?" Yamaguchi said, passing the ginger a glass of his favourite drink. Hinata chuckled as he took a sip. "Come now, Tadashi. I disappeared from most people's radar for quite some time. I'll bet you an entire Gucci outfit that I'll be a spectacle the entire time I'm here." Hinata said.

"Modelling did you well, Shrimpy. How are feeling after being away for so long?" Tsukishima asked his old friend. 

Hinata hummed before answering, ignoring the eyes that was trying to dig holes on the back of his head. "Nostalgic. I haven't stepped foot in the motherland for five years after all, and I truly missed it here. I also feel oddly...relaxed? Modelling can be stressful at times." 

"Are you having fun though? Surely you get to ogle all those models you're with, right?" Nishinoya asked with a teasing tone. Hinata laughed with a shake of his head. 

"I'm gay, Noya-san. There's no point of me ogling them. Besides, I only have eyes for one person." Hinata said before he got pulled out of his chair by one hulking Bokuto Koutarou and a smiling Akaashi Keiji.

* * *

He has no problems with Kenma and Oikawa because really, there was no hard feelings there. Kenma was still his friend and Oikawa is...well... Oikawa. However, he was feeling petty towards the other two setters that he had feelings for. Kageyama, his _best friend_ , acted as if their friendship was nothing after high school graduation. Miya Atsumu had the audacity to _laugh_ when he confessed. 

Do forgive a man when he feels petty. 

He would jump around, going from one friend group to the next with a smile. 

He found himself by the bar, asking for a glass of Old Fashioned when Kageyama decided to approach him. Hiding a smirk in his drink, Hinata ignored the man's presence completely, as if he wasn't there in the first place. 

"How come you didn't go for any volleyball careers?" Kageyama asked boldly after a few minutes of silence. Hinata ignored him, and he could see Kageyama getting agitated. The moment the word _Boke_ left Kageyama's mouth, Hinata smirked like a cat that had caught a canary. He turned to face the fuming man with a cold look. 

"Please do not address me with such familiarity, Kageyama. After all, we're not familiar, are we?" Hinata said, ignoring the silence that followed his words. He picked his drink up and went to sit by Kenma, wanting to hear what the pudding haired man had been up to nowadays. His heart was feeling warm from that exchange and he does not feel remorse at all.

 _No regrets at all._

* * *

Miya Atsumu was the next one to approach him and he couldn't help but roll his eyes at the confidence the piss blond haired man exuded. It made him want to gag. 

"Hey there, Hinata." the twin said, and Hinata tried his best to not inch away from the man. 

"Miya-san." Hinata said politely before returning his gaze back to his phone. 

"Say, can I have your number?" Hinata blinked at the question, trying to keep the amusement he was feeling from showing in his eyes. "I was just wondering, because last time you were here, you said something and maybe we could continue where we left off-" The blond's words were cut off my Hinata's mocking laugh. 

"Where we left off? Last I checked you _laughed_ at me when I confessed. I know my worth now, Miya-san. I work with models on a daily basis. I'm a model on a daily basis. Your soft words and flirtatious attitude won't work on me anymore. Now if you'll excuse me, I just found someone that I've been meaning to speak to all night." Hinata said, before walking off, ignoring the furious _what?!_ of Inarizaki's former captain and his grey haired twin brother.

_Ooh~ He got someone in trouble and he feels proud about it._

* * *

Terushima Yuuji looked at the paper in his hands. 

"You...want me to be your personal stylist for photoshoots?!" the tongue pierced blond screamed at the ginger, causing said ginger to laugh.

"Well yes! My partner and I have photoshoots in Japan for the next six months I'd like to see your abilities before extending the contract to be my own stylist for international shoots as well." Hinata said, watching as the blond's jaw dropped even more. "No need to rush, think of it first, okay? My business e-mail is in that contract so do be careful with that paperwork. See you!"

Hinata ran away from the shocked blond with a laugh. Not that he needed to run, seeing as the poor guy was still frozen from where Hinata left him. 

* * *

15 minutes before midnight was when Oikawa Tooru had the chance to corner him, asking for some good time. Hinata laughed and pushed the brunet away, stating that neither he nor his partner would not be happy with that. It made Oikawa pout as they continued to drink and catch up. He made Oikawa choke on his shot when the ginger got up and went towards Oikawa's childhood friend, Iwaizumi Hajime. 

Actually, everyone watched with baited breath and silence when the ginger started to move towards the stoic and buff man. 

"Hajime~ What time are we heading home?" Hinata asked, causing shocked gasps and chokes all over the room. Iwaizumi chuckled as he wrapped his own arms around the ginger, their lips meeting in a brief kiss.

"We can go now if you want? I'm sure you're still jetlagged too." Hinata's eyes sparkled with joy and fondness for the older man before he practically dragged Iwaizumi by the arm towards the exit. "Calm down, baby. The house is not that far." Hinata nodded before stopping in his tracks and turning around to look at the silent room. Iwaizumi laughed and looked at Hinata as if the ginger was the most precious thing for him. Hinata just looked at them with the brightest smile and spoke. 

"To those that was wondering about the identity of my partner! I'd like you all to meet Iwaizumi Hajime, the love of my life for the last 3 and a half years. If you want to keep in touch, ask Suga-san for my number! Byeee!" 

* * *

Hinata Shouyou had so much love to give that he burnt himself out. 

Now, five years later, he finally got that love back and directed it to himself and the only man that reciprocated it back. 

* * *

A year later, everyone was pumped when they found a blue and green envelope in their mailboxes.

**_You are cordially invited to a_ ** **_celebration of love:_ **

**_Hinata Shouyou and Iwaizumi Hajime_ **

**_March 30, 2020_ **

_**We hope to see you there.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Oikawa, 3 days after the reunion: How did you two even get together?  
> Iwaizumi: We saw each other in New York about 4 and a half years ago. I was there for a fashion show and I bumped into him. After a year of constantly keeping in touch, we met again in California and had our first date.


End file.
